What Lies Within
by sailormoonshadow
Summary: A now rare season one fic. When Puppetmon is out for revenge he strikes at those closest to thier hearts. They now must unlock a hidden power to save thier friends as well as the digiworld.
1. Default Chapter

A/N-Hey I am still alive

A/N-Hey I am still alive, it's me the other sailormoonshadow.I am the one that did Silence Dome unlike my sister I don't have tons of time to write.I have been doing so much play auditions, voice residuals and lessons.I also don't seem to learn from my mistakes and once again am learning how to play an instrument as big as me and I have to play at band camp in about a month.Then most of all a very very evil thing called summer school gym.I not the most athletic person, but a five mile jog is not exactly something everyone can do.I have been so sore I could barley move.Anyway I decided to do a season one fic, there seems to be less of those now.I apologize for my grammar ahead of time it is not exactly my strongest area.Okay I am sure you are sick of hearing from me so with the final note that I do not own any part of Digimon here is the story.

"Joe," Gomamon asked as he swam back and forth in the blue ocean.

"What is it," Joe asked with a sigh.

"Am I a good digimon?" the seal asked looking deep into Joe's eyes.

"We have been over this, I think you are the best digimon anyone could have," Joe said with a smile.Gomamon had made it a point to ask Joe this question each and every day.

"Just checking," Gomamon laughed then splashed water on Joe's face.

"Gomamon," Joe said, "you know I hate to get wet."Joe tried to give the digimon a disappointed look, but it came out as a smile.

Down the beach Kari sat working intently on her latest work of art "Kari, what are you doing?" Gatomon asked with curious blue eyes.

"I'm building a sand castle," Kari answered without taking her eyes off of her carefully sculpted pile of sand.

"Why?" Gatomon asked.

"Just for fun," Kari responded.

"Kari, can I help?" Gatomon asked taking a step closer fearing one wrong move might destroy the creation.

"Gatomon you know you don't have to ask of coarse you can," Kari said with a small giggle, "Now we need to get some water and some twigs."

"You can get the water Kari and I will get the sticks," Gatomon said glaring at the ocean with wary eyes.Kari smiled and gave a slight nod in agreement

"Now if we go north from here I think we will make it to those mountains over there," Tai said while looking through his telescope.

"Sounds like a great plan Tai," Agumon said while nodding in agreement.

"Hopefully we can make it there without any conflicts," Tai said as a small frown appeared on his face as the mere thought of attack ran through his mind.

"Don't worry Tai I am sure I can digivolve and save the day in no time, just like I do every other time" Agumon said looking at Tai his eyes shining.

"Okay Agumon I guess that is one thing I don't have to worry about," Tai said as the two walked back towards the beach.

"Now just a moment and there," Izzy said as his face filled with pride.

"Now how does it work?" Tentomon asked.

"It really is simple I have downloaded a map of the digital world and I can put in any coordinate the program will then draw a map.This map will show us the easiest and quickest way to get there," Izzy answered.

"So does this mean we won't run into any more cliffs," Tentomon asked.

"That is not really the reason I made this program, but I am sure we won't see any cliffs soon," Izzy said smiling at Tentomon.

"There," Mimi said handing Palmon the necklace of flowers.

"Thanks Mimi now we match," Palmon said putting the necklace around her neck.

"Yeah, but now I'm hungry," Mimi whined leaning against a nearby tree.Palmon did the same.

"Don't worry Mimi we will have dinner soon," Palmon said as she closed her eyes and let the sun hit her face.

"Come on Patamon," TK urged.

"TK I really don't think I can carry that," Patamon said eyeing a large bundle of red fruit high a top one of the trees surrounding their campsite.

"All you have to do is fly up there and grab them," TK insisted.

Patamon looked at the distance again and shook his head "If it is that easy TK why don't you get the fruit," the digimon said with a snort.

TK began to laugh, "Well I don't have wings or I would silly" 

"Well then I guess I could try," Patamon said as he flew towards the fruit.

"It's so peaceful," Sora said as water splashed over her feet and the cool ocean air blew against her face.

"I wish we could stay here forever," Biomon said with a sigh.

Sora smiled at the mere thought "Yeah, but with Puppetmon on the loose we don't have much time to relax," she said sadly.

"I know, but us digimon will protect you," Biomon said with a smile puffing her chest out making herself look bigger.

"I know," Sora said and smiled back.

"Matt when do you think Puppetmon will attack again," Gabumon asked holding out his arms for Matt to hand him firewood.

"I'm not sure," Matt said breaking a branch off a tree as the thought of Puppetmon's first attempts flashed in his mind.He had nearly taken away TK once and he wasn't going to let it happen again "Right but just for now lets enjoy the peace because when the time comes we'll be in for the fight of our lives."

"I will fight as hard as I can to protect you," Gabumon said.

"Gabumon," Matt said his voice cracking and his eyes softening.

"What?" the digimon asked.

"I would fight to save you too," Matt said looking at his companion.

***

"What, is that make the digidestined so strong," Puppetmon demanded Sleepmon as his most recent battle with the digidestined played over and over on one of his TV screens.

"I do not know," Sleepmon answered fearing his master would take out his anger on him.The digimon was like a large blue cloud with dark black eyes.

The wooden digimon stared into the screen when the answer finally came to him "Their digimon," Puppetmon answered coldly." Take away there digimon and you are left with normal children.Then they will be easy to get rid of."Puppetmon began to laugh and jump up and down like an excited kid at Christmas before telling his minion about his master plan.

A few hours later Sleepmon floated out the door bag in hand as Puppetmon called out last minute instructions "Do you understand the plan act like you are after the boy then knock out the digimon and bring them to me."

"This will be to easy," Sleepmon said as his eyes glowed red.

***

"Dinner," Tai yelled his voice frightening away many of the bird digimon sleeping in the trees.Soon the once empty logs around him were filled with his friends all clamoring for food.

"It is nice to have a peaceful dinner," Mimi said savoring a bite as the silence of the area reached her ears.

"Oh no," Joe cried pessimistically, " every time someone mentions how peaceful it is we get attacked."

"Don't be silly not every time," Sora said.

"Oh yeah then what is that," Joe said pointing to a dark figure approaching the group, "I told you!"

Tai jumped up spilling his food all over the ground "Well maybe it's a friendly digimon," Tai said trying to keep his voice steady.

"Tai it is never a nice digimon," Joe shouted.

"Don't worry Joe you have us," Gomamon said moving in front of Joe.

"Um maybe we should just run," Kari said turning the other direction tugging on her brother's hand.

"I'm with Kari," Matt said preparing to lead the group into a run.

Sleepmon now hovered over the group eying his prey "Don't worry I'm only after little TK".

"Matt get TK out of here we will hold him back," Patamon said his instincts taking over as he fired, "Boom Bubble!"The attack stunned the digimon only for a moment.

Matt didn't have to be told twice as he scooped his brother's form and disappearing into the cover of the forest along with the other digidestined.

"Try this, Eternal Sleep," Sleepmon yelled.The digimon instantly fell into a deep sleep."Like I said this is too easy!"A bright flash of light filled the night and where the digimon stood there was nothing, but air.

Izzy stopped, "Do you hear anything?"

"No," Matt said not wanting to stop.

"That's the problem I don't hear fighting," Izzy said fear filling his eyes.

They all turned to each other before shouting, "The Digimon!"No one else spoke because the eight children were running back to camp.

"Palmon!"Mimi cried looking around.

TK eyes full of sadness turned to Matt, "I can't find Patamon."

"It's okay I am sure there alright," Matt said trying to hide his own fear and sadness.

"Why would they take our digimon," Sora asked sitting down, "why?"

"Tai," Kari said tugging on her brother's hand, "Tai who is that?"Kari pointed to the bushes where a dark figure emerged.

"Matt what if it is Sleepmon again!" TK asked.

Matt looked down at his brother, "I don't know, I don't know!"The digidestined huddled together for safety.There was nothing more they could except hope for the best.

To be continued

There is chapter one.I hope you liked it.Review and give me advice on how to improve my writing.I will try to get the next part up as soon as possible.Bye!


	2. A Helping Hand

A/N-Sorry it's taken me so long

A/N-I am so sorry it has taken me so long to get this part up.First I had summer school then vacation then band camp and now I have school and band practice.Thanx Shade for your input I will try to have Puppetmon more in character. Okay I don't own digimon, as you already know.

The digidestined watched helplessly as the dark figure walked closer.Tai looked around before grabbing a stick at his feet."I am giving you a fair warning I have a weapon and I know how to use it," Tai said trying to be brave which did not show at all in his wide eyes.

"Ha ha ha please you really don't think a stick is a real weapon," the voice came and the dark figure walked out of the shadows.

"Huh, it's Genni," the kids yelled at once the relief evident in their voices.

"What?" Joe asked, "I nearly had a heart attack and it's Genni!"

"Yep," Genni said with a big smile, "Anyway I have something to show you."

"What are you going to…" Mimi started, but she and the others were surrounded in a white light.

***

"He he he," Puppetmon laughed, " I have the digimon I have the digimon.Now all we have to do is find the kids and get rid of them for good!"

"May I have the honor of fulfilling your plan," Sleepmon asked with hope.

"Well, I sort of wanted to do it myself, but I have to meet some friends so the job is all yours," Puppetmon said, "But if you mess up you are in big trouble."

"You won't get away with this Tai and the others won't let you," Agumon yelled from his cage as the other digimon nodded in agreement.

"Oh no please don't let them punch me or worse poke me with a stick.Face it without you their helpless" Puppetmon said before falling on the floor laughing.

"Hurry Tai I know you will save us," Agumon said ignoring Puppetmon.

***

"Oh, were at Genni's house," Mimi said looking around.

"Now what did you want to show us," Tai asked.

"Ta Da," Genni said as he pulled a sheet off a table reviling eight old weapons.

"Wow, are those for us," Sora asked her eyes sparkling as she looked over the table with awe.

"Yes digidestined they are, but you must understand they only are to help you get your digimon back once they have served their purpose they will disappear," Genni said becoming very serious.

"We understand," Matt said looking at the floor as his eyes softened, "Is does not matter what we lose as long as we get the digimon back."

"Matt's right they are our best friends and we will do anything to get them back," Kari said looking down at the floor.

"You are ready for your quest then?" Genni asked.They all nodded."Izzy on your computer I have downloaded a map, there are six places highlighted.You must visit each place and retrieve a gem.These gems will allow you to enter the tower where Puppetmon is holding your digimon then the rest is up to you."

"All right this might be fun," Tai said.

"Tai digimon scare me enough, and the only thing that really scares me more is actually fighting them," Joe said.

"No need to worry Joe," Genni said, "along with weapons you will also receive armor."

"Like knights," TK asked.

"Yes sort of," Genni answered, "Now enough talking we are wasting time it is time for you to receive your weapons.Lets start with TK.TK for your weapon you get a staff.It may not be the strongest, but it will protect you.Mimi your weapon is a spear it is strong and will serve you well.Matt you will hold an axe as your weapon this weapon has incredible strength and you will use it well.Sora your weapon is a bow and arrow your weapon has great speed and will help you in tough situations.Kari these bracelets will let you release your power within they will show just how strong your inner power is.Joe your weapon is a stick and it will never fail you in tough battles."

"Hold it when we were in the woods you said a stick was not a real weapon and here you are giving me a stick," Joe yelled.

"Joe Genni just said that a stick is a very reliable," Izzy said, "so a stick fits your crest."

Genni cleared his throat to bring the attention back to him."Izzy the weapon you will hold is the sword it takes a great mind to handle a sword skillfully and the sword in your hand will protect you and your friends."

"Hold it right there," Tai interrupted, "I am the leader and the leader should have the sword so why Izzy?"

"It takes a great mind to use a sword," Matt said, "I think Izzy fills that position better than you Tai."

"Now Tai do you want to know your weapon," Genni asked a hint of anger in his voice.Tai lowered his head and nodded."Tai as the leader you will hold a scythe, the scythe represents death meaning the end, so as the leader you will end the life of each enemy you face.Like your digimon your weapons will grow as they react with your crest.Once you take a hold of your weapon you will be teleported back to the woods and your journey will begin.Digidestined I bid you farewell and good luck on your journey."The children looked around at each other and took a hold of their weapon as the white light once again surrounded them.

***

"This outfit is too cool," Mimi said turning around in her new green dress.Sora and Kari had similar outfits only in their crest color.

"Our armor should be quit efficient," Izzy said looking at his purple breastplate, shoulder pads, gauntlets, and armored boots.Underneath the armor was a white body suit.

"I can't complain," Matt said looking at his outfit similar to Izzy's only blue.

"I can't believe I got a scythe," Tai said frowning.

"Tai when you get a stick then and only then you can complain how am I supposed to save my life with this.I should put a sign on me that says I'm helpless," Joe yelled clearly not too fond of his weapon.

"Stop fighting this is not why we got our weapons," Sora said, "We got them so we could get our friends back and I personally don't care if Genni gave me a stone to save Biomon with I would use it anyway!"

"Sora's right Tai, it does not matter what weapon we got or how strong it is," Kari said walking to Sora's side.There was a moment of silence between them no one spoke instead they were thinking of everything there digimon had done for them.

"I remember how happy Patamon made me," TK said looking into his staff, "I miss him so much."

"Whenever I felt bad Palmon always said the right thing to make me feel better," Mimi said trying to hold back tears.

"Gabumon is my best friend I can tell him everything," Matt said sadly.

"Tentomon was one of the few people that truly understands me," Izzy said sadly.

"Some how when Gomamon is around I feel stronger.Even if I have to use a stick to save him I will," Joe said clutching his hands tightly around his stick.

"Until I met Gatomon it felt like a part of me was missing and now that I have found that part of me I don't want to lose it," Kari said looking at her feet.

"Yeah, Agumon has saved me so many times I owe it to him.I am ready no matter what I am going to get Agumon back," Tai cheered raising his fist in the air.Once again silence filled the air only to be broken by clapping.

"Well I sure enjoyed that touching moment.I just couldn't resist coming by to say hello.Oh and your digimon they say hi too," Puppetmon said as he began to laugh."Don't worry I'm not here to get rid of you I just came to tell you your digimon only have a short time to live, but hey what can you do.

"We can do plenty," Tai said waving his scythe in the air.

"What, where do you get those," Puppetmon yelled jumping onto a tree branch.

"You can't hide up there." Sora threatened, "I want Biomon back! HEAVENS KISS!" Sora strung an arrow and shot it directly at Puppetmon.Puppetmon had no chance of avoiding the attack and was hit square in the chest knocking him down off the tree.

"Owww, you may have weapons digidestined, but I have your digimon and you will never be able to get to them," Puppetmon said with a small amount of amusement in his voice."I will see you later!" Puppetmon said as he faded out of view.

"Wow, Sora like where did you learn that," Mimi asked staring at Sora with wide eyes.

"I don't know I just thought about Biomon and then the words just came to me," Sora said with a smile.

"Now we only have one small problem we don't have much time to save our friends," Matt said looking off into the forest.

"I am already on that," Izzy said staring into his computer, "Now we have two choices there are two places highlight and they are both the same distance."

"I think we should go north," Tai said.

"Anyone disagree," Izzy asked.None of the children disagreed."Alright then we will start our journey."They all nodded once before turning and walking towards the highlighted area to the north.

"Does anyone know what we are going to find?" TK asked.

"No, but whatever it is it's going to put us one step closer to getting are digimon back," Matt said.The group walked on, as the sky grew darker not knowing close behind them a stranger lurked.

"Just how far is the first temple?" Tai asked with a yawn.

"I'm not sure," Izzy said closing his eyes for a moment.

"My legs are starting to hurt," Mimi said as a frown crossed her lips.

"We haven't been walking that long," Matt said not taking his eyes off of the ground.

"Matt I think we are just a little tired," Sora said looking at a large purple bush to her left. 

"I know, but if we don't push ourselves we will never save our digimon in time," Matt argued hitting a nearby tree.

"For once I have to agree," Tai said as they stopped to talk for a moment.

"Puppetmon said we only had a short time to save our digimon," TK said his innocent eyes looking into Matt's.

"This is part of our test," Sora said looking at the now dark sky.

"Our digimon would fight for us even if they were tired," Kari said.

"Then it's decided we keep on going," Joe said looking down the dark path that lay in front of them.

"I guess," Mimi said trying to forget the pain in her feet.As the group continued walking down the dark path.

"Wait, please help me," a weak voice said.Instantly they all turned around to see a Kiwimon stumbling toward them."Please I need help."

"Don't worry we will help you," Sora said bending down and picking up Kiwimon in her arms.

"It all happened so fast.I used to live in the Temple of Life then out of nowhere we were attacked by Puppetmon," Kiwimon said resting in Sora's arms.

"We who's we," Izzy asked.

"Me and the other Kiwimon," Kiwimon said sadly."He filled the temple with mechanical Kiwimon."

"Oh that's awful," Mimi said looking at Kiwimon.

"So I am here to help you," Kiwimon said.

"Thank you Kiwimon," Kari said.

"Does this mean you will help me get Patamon back," TK asked hope filling his eyes.

"Yes," Kiwimon said closing her eyes.Sora put her finger up to her lips to signal to everyone to be quite.The group once again began on their way and soon the sun began to rise and in front of them stood a massive temple.The outside of the temple was a light blue with one giant black door with stars and moons engraved on it.Above the door was a large silver kanji for moon.

"So this is where it begins," Tai asked.Kiwimon looked up from Sora's arms and smiled.

"The Moon Temple," Izzy whispered as they climbed up the stairs.The digidestined stood before the massive door and looked at each other.None of them knew what was waiting for them.Together they each placed one hand on the door and pushed.The door slowly opened.

Okay there is part two.I will try to get the next part up real soon.Oh each time I post I will try to put up a picture from the story so you can see what their outfits and weapons.I can't promise though I have to draw them then scan them in and paint them in paint because when I save the pictures it messes up the picture unless the color is done in paint.Please review and tell me how I can improve my story or writing.Thanx Sailormoonshadow


End file.
